


Secretaries

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Steve, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, because it’s cute, bitch Secretary, it got me over my writers block, like damn, like stony is good for the heart, many stony, mentions of cheating, she isn’t important though, we all know that one hoe, your don’t understand how great this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve does not like Tony’s new Secretary.Not.Even.A little.And that says a lot coming from the gentle super soldier.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	Secretaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiumminieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumminieh/gifts).



> I feel so refreshed today.
> 
> Idk why it’s like 4 am

Steve had a lot of patience.

But he also greatly disliked Tony’s new Secretary.

She was pulling out all the stops to get Tony to notice her.

Short skirts, tight leggings, spreading legs in a way that made Steve uncomfortable.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Steve trusted Tony.

But at this point, it was starting to be mentally taxing on him.

Gentle shoves, ignorances, blatant disregard for him.

In all honesty, it was pissing Steve off.

And the omega did not get pissed off.

He was patient.

He was calm.

He was cool and collected and-

“What are you doing?” A voice asks.

Steve snaps to attention.

There, in the doorway, is Ms. Secretary Lauren Pires herself.

“This is my house,” Steve deadpans.

“Yes, but it’s Tony’s birthday and I’m setting up for him so get out,” Lauren snaps.

Steve finally has it.

“Ok, you know what? I have tried my very hardest to be nice. Not anymore. Out. Leave. Goodbye. You’re fired. Whatever other stuff people say nowadays to be rude,” Steve hisses, shooing her away.

“You can’t fire me,” Lauren says smugly.

“Actually, he can. It was in your contract,” a voice says.

The two omegas turn around and see a very irritated Tony at the door.

The alpha opens the door and gestures for Lauren to get out. “Shoulda read the fine print.”

Lauren looks between them in shock before huffing and walking out.

“I swear to god I would have kicked her, like physically kicked her, if she hadn’t just left,” Steve said honestly.

Tony looks at the retreating figure of his ex-Secretary before shrugging.

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
